


Éternel amour

by lucierole



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucierole/pseuds/lucierole
Summary: Incapable d'aimer une autre femme, Albator se noie dans ses souvenirs, imagine des instants tant désirés avec son ange aux cheveux d'or. La destinée lui a ôté le droit à l'amour, le droit de tenir dans ses bras la frêle et magnifique Maya, des solutions existent pourtant. Miimé impuissante assiste à la chute de son Capitaine.





	

Tout est calme sur l'Atlantis, les hommes de l'équipage s'ennuient et s'occupent comme ils le peuvent. Albator passe des heures entières dans ses quartiers à boire aux anges ce délicieux nectar rouge sang dérobé aux humanoïdes. L'oisiveté est néfaste pour le Capitaine, il remâche le passé. Tout d'abord de merveilleux souvenirs, puis... les dernières paroles de La Voix de la Liberté. La douleur lui transperce la poitrine tel un poignard acéré, insupportable pour lui de poursuivre sans elle. Il maudit cette vie qui lui a arraché son bonheur. Ses idées noires resurgissent et pourraient anéantir tous les espoirs de ces hommes qui se battent sous sa bannière.

Albator avachit en travers de son fauteuil genoux gauche sur l’accoudoir enchaîne les coupes de vin. Il tient dans la main son verre, vide, contre sa joue balafrée. Étouffé par la chaleur de son corps qui ne cesse d'augmenter par l'abus d'alcool, il dégrafe veste et pull laissant entrevoir son buste lacéré de veilles blessures. Sa tête légèrement basculée vers l'arrière dégage son visage de ses longs cheveux brun en bataille, dévoilant son eyepatch. Son œil gauche cerclé d'or fixe les chandeliers de la table en ébène face à lui. Hypnotisé par les flammes des bougies qui ondulent dans un mouvement perpétuel, le corsaire sourit à je ne sais qui. Figé dans cet état, comme une statue de cire, Albator est d'une beauté à faire rougir les anges.

La porte s'ouvre, la voluptueuse Miimé fait son apparition. Ses pas résonnent sur le sol de métal de cet immense appartement, tamisé par une chaleureuse lumière. Le chef des lieux ne bouge pas d'un cil, perdu dans je ne sais quel monde. Mais Miimé devine où il tente de se rendre, cette idée l'horrifie. La nibelungen s'assoit en toute grâce sur la méridienne face au corsaire.

-Albator ! Dit-elle d'une voix basse et tremblante.

Il lève sur la magnifique créature un regard glacial et dénué d'émotion.

-Tu abuses de ce bon vin, tu vas être malade à force de t’enivrer.

-Je ne veux pas être malade alors je vais boire encore.

-Je t'en prie, tu cours à ta perte en prenant ce chemin, que cherches-tu à la fin ?

\- Toi qui t’inities dans mon esprit, n'as-tu pas vu mon plus profond désire ? Vas - t’en.

Miimé baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Les paroles du beau ténébreux déchirent son cœur en mille morceaux. Elle ne peut pas le libérer des démons qui le tourmentent, impuissante Miimé assiste à la descente aux enfers de son ami. Après avoir éclusé tout le vin de la carafe, Albator s’écroule ivre mort sur la table. Désespérée par l'état du Capitaine, Miimé entreprend de le coucher, non sans mal. Arrivés au pied du lit, dans un sursaut de lucidité il lui dit sèchement ces mots en la repoussant de la main.

-Laisse-moi Miimé, je veux la tenir dans mes bras.

Le célèbre pirate soi-disant inébranlable, vacille et bascule à peine en vie dans son lit.

Des perles couleurs de jade coulent sur les joues de Miimé, blessée par le comportement brutal du corsaire.

Plongé dans un profond coma, vautré sur sa couche vide et froide, Albator s’envole vers son Arcadia rejoindre son éternel amour. Puis …

-Maya... enfin tu es là !

Albator baigne dans ce merveilleux endroit submergé de tendresse et d’amour où la femme qu'il aime comme un fou, l'attend. 

Maya est là, devant lui enveloppée d'un halo de lumière, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, sa belle lui sourit. Sa robe d'une blancheur immaculée dessine à la perfection ses courbes de déesse. Ses longs cheveux dorés sont caressés d’une douce brise chaude. Puis Maya s'adresse à son aimé. Le cœur d'Albator renaît de ses cendres tel un phœnix.

-Albator, que fais-tu encore ici ?

-Je veux t’enlacer, te respirer, et t'embrasser jusqu'à plus souffle.

-Il t'en coûtera la vie si tu persistes à venir me retrouver ici.

Le sombre capitaine s'approche de sa bien-aimée, l'étreint tendrement. Son léger parfum de roses rouges qui l'aime tant respirer le submerge de bonheur, il peut même sentir la chaleur de son corps.

-Je voudrai demeurer ici avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Tu me rejoindras mon amour quand le moment sera venu, ce monde merveilleux nous attend, cette Arcadia est à nous pour l'éternité.

-Je suis fatigué de me battre, j’aspire au bonheur en ta compagnie.

-Tu m'as fait une promesse Albator.

Maya lui donne un doux baiser, il frissonne tellement le plaisir est intense, de sentir ses lèvres douces et sucrées sur sa bouche est pur plaisir. Maya le dévisage avec tendresse, déplace sa mèche de cheveux qui dissimule son eyepatch pour caresser sa joue. Puis cette douleur insupportable surgi de nouveau.

Le joli visage de Maya s'efface dans une brume épaisse, le noir envahi de nouveau l’âme tourmentée du pirate. Le retour à la réalité est brutal.

Albator se réveille avec le souvenir de ce moment passer avec son aimée, mais réalise très vite que ce n’est que le fruit de ses délires. Son crane lui fait mal, la lumière du jour indispose son œil valide. Il s'assoit dans ce lit froid et vide, privé de la chaleur de Maya. Le voilà de nouveau plongé dans ses idées sombres cherchant une option pour ne plus faire face au mal qui le ronge, qui ne le quitte plus depuis la mort de son éternel amour.

Miimé est toujours assise sur la méridienne et observe le capitaine. Albator la regarde d'un air gêné. Il se lève péniblement pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Sous la douche l'eau glaciale ruisselle sur son corps, aidant son esprit à remette de l'ordre, séparer la dure réalité de ses rêves. Il a des devoirs envers son équipage qui le suit sous la bannière du Joly Roger. Il doit parcourir la Mer des Étoiles et trouver une Arcadia pour ses hommes, une promesse faite à Maya. Il se souvient aussi des paroles blessantes dites à Miimé. Enfin remit en état, Albator sort de la douche, prêt à se battre de nouveau, il ne lui manque plus que son sabre et son cosmodragon qu'il récupère sur la table.

\- Les yeux rivés vers les fenêtres où l'on peut observer des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes Miimé s’adresse au Capitaine.

-Tu te sens mieux.

-Tout va bien, comme d'habitude.

-Donc non, tout va mal comme d'habitude.

-Miimé, je suis désolé pour mes actes d'hier soir.

La nibelungen se lève et s’approche gracieusement de lui. Elle tend sa main vers le visage impassible du pirate pour caresser sa joue traversée par cette affreuse balafre et accepte encore une fois ses excuses. Elle sait que toute cette haine ne lui est pas directement adressée. Le capitaine baisse le regard.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Miimé mais tu es la seule à détenir la vérité. Je la veux avant de passer de l'autre côté de la vie, j'en ai besoin pour continuer ma route, même si la réponse n'est pas celle que j'attends.

Miimé les yeux plongés dans le regard d'Albator sonde son esprit pour découvrir le fond de sa pensée.

-Tu connais déjà ma question n'est-ce pas ? Je veux juste la vérité.

-La réponse est celle que tu attends Albator. Quand le moment pour toi sera venu de quitter ce monde, tu rejoindras ta belle et douce Maya sur cette Arcadia qu'elle a créé pour vous deux, et elle t'attendra le temps qu'il faut. Seul l'amour qui persiste après la mort à ce privilège. Vous pourrez vivre votre passion pour l'éternité.

-Ce n'était donc pas le fruit de mon imagination alors. Elle m'attend de l'autre côté.

Le visage d'Albator s'illumine et sourit à son amie.

-Je dois faire une apparition sur le pont pour rassurer mes hommes, cela fait des jours que je ne les ai pas salué.

Albator laisse Miimé seule avec son désespoir qu'il est bien loin d'imaginer. Miimé s'approche de la couche de l'homme qu'elle aime. A chaque pas ses larmes explosent sur le sol tellement sa peine est lourde. Elle s'assoit au bord de ce lit, caressant l'endroit encore chaud où le corps du beau corsaire se reposait.

-Je veux bien moi réchauffer cette place vide près de toi mon amour, si seulement tu pouvais me voir comme Maya. 

Dit-elle tout bas, pleurant encore toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'y a rien, pour le garder près d'elle le temps de son passage dans ce monde. Le sombre corsaire voulait en finir avec la vie pour rejoindre celle qui l’aime depuis leur premier regard. Mais Albator lui a demandé la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas le trahir. Elle savait que le cœur d'Albator vivant ou mort appartiendrait pour toujours à la douce Maya. La Nibelungen ne sera jamais l’éternel amour du corsaire. Avant même la révélation de la Nibelungen Albator c’était résonné, il va tenir la promesse faite à sa femme. Se battre pour la liberté jusqu’à la fin de son existence, monde ou pas après la mort. Miimé pourra profiter encore un peu de la présence de son amour, éternel pour elle seule.

Fin.


End file.
